


by any other name [Podfic]

by BrickGrass



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 10:25:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17445137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrickGrass/pseuds/BrickGrass
Summary: A Concise Guide to Dealing with People Asking if your Best Friend and/or Crush is Single:PanicLieRun





	by any other name [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [by any other name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2449061) by [parenthetic (renaissance)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/renaissance/pseuds/parenthetic). 



> This podfic has been sitting half finished in my drafts for maybe forever! It's super nice to have it done :D
> 
> I experimented with some sound effects for the texting, enjoy the sound of my phone vibrating on my table as I push my mic up against it haha. I'm hoping the description I do of the emoticons is accurate and enjoyable, but who knows. Also I've just realised what the "wwwww" kei is talking about at the end is! It's like the japanese texting version of "hahaha"! That's so cool! 
> 
> In other news, I am posting this at 12 o'clock at night, which is my excuse for copious ranting in the notes :)

##### Downloads

  * [MP3](https://brickgrass.uk/wp-content/uploads/Podfic/Haikyuu/By%20Any%20Other%20Name.mp3) | 32MB | 00:33:12



##### Streaming


End file.
